


To be or not to be

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-20
Updated: 2000-03-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Stan must decide whether he should follow the path that is set for him, go go it out alone





	To be or not to be

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    This is my first try at fan fiction, so please be kind. I kinda took
    a liking to RayK, but never really saw much of him. I just started watching
    due south a few months ago on the repeats. Its a good show. ok, I have
    seen all these people doing this Standard disclaimer thingy, so here's
    min. I do NOT own these characters. Except Troy, he's mine. So, if you
    don't like the story, don't tell me. If you do, tell me. I like good
    comments more than bad. If you REALLY hate it, then its ok to tell me,
    just be nice. If you hate it or find it offensive to the point where
    you want to sue, don't. I'm 16 and out of the job. I can give you 50
    cents, but that's for a soda for tomorrow. Later! :) 
    
    To Be Or Not To Be
    
    "YOU WHAT!?!?"
     "I quit college dad." Stan said. He had hoped his father would be more
    understanding, but it seemed things weren't going so well. "How could
    you do such a stupid thing! After all I did for you?" Mr. Kowalski stated,
    "Do you know how hard it is to get someone into college with a D average!!
    Very tough!" "I'm just not cut out for college Dad, some people aren't
    college material. I guess I'm one of 'um." Stan retaliated "Then what
    are you going to do, huh? Work at a McDonalds? You should be able to
    qualify for that sort of thing" Mr. Kowalski spat. " I want to be a cop."
    Stan whispered. Oh, boy Stan thought, this is not going as I had planned.
    2 HOURS AGO
    	"Listen, man, them teachers are always sayin' to go for our dreams.
    Why dont' ya?" Troy asked 	" 'Cause of my dad. He gave a lot for me to
    be in college and I don't know how to tell him, I hate it. I don't see
    me going for the rich desk job future. I want to get out and do stuff."
    Stan told his roommate. They were sitting in their dorm packing Stan's
    things. He had just decided to stop college and go start another life.
    Now, Stan was worrying how he should tell his father. College had not
    treated Stan well. He wasn't getting good grades and frankly, didn't
    have the "wanna-be smart" driven anymore. Troy on the other hand was
    good at everything. Was a the quaterback for the football team, had all
    A's and frankly was good lookin. With his crew-cut black hair and boyish-features,
    the girls practiactlly went ga-ga over him. 'Look at me, with my hair
    that is blond and looks like I stick my finger in a socket every mornin.
    I'll never be as good as Troy. In school or with girls. "Just tell him
    the truth." Troy said.
    "Oh, yea. Hey dad, you won't believe this, I quit college to become a
    detective like on t.v. Oh and by the way, you just wasted all the effort
    on your dim-witted son so, what do you think. Do I have your consent
    on becoming a cop. That'll fly real well with my dad, Troy." Stan said.
    "Not that much truth man, go light. More like, Dad, I really appreciated
    all the effort, money and time you put in to see me succeed, but I have
    come to realize that the life which is set before me is not the one I
    wish to choose. I have found a better way of using my talents in order
    to ensure the safety of the community and see that justice is prevailed."
    Troy said, "Its like Shakespeare said, Stan my friend, To be, or not
    to be, that is the question. TO be a cop, or not TO be a cop, that is
    your question my buddy." "Man, I know now why you get good grades." Stan
    said
    "How?"
    "Ya butter them up." 
    "Don't tell no one my secret."
    "It's safe with me, freak."
    "Look who's talkin! Mr. I-defy-gravity-with-my-hair"
    "Your still a freak"
    "Understood"
    
    2 Hours Later
    
    "I didn't hear you, did you say a COP!" Mr. Kowalski yelled.
    "I..I..I. really app..appr.. like the fact that you want me to..to.."
    Stan stammered. Damn, this is not working. Thanks a lot Troy. "Spit it
    out, did you or did you not say a COP!" Mr. Kowalski asked angrily "Yea,
    I did say a cop, dad. I want to become a cop. A detective. I think that
    I'll.." Stan started "You think!? You think!? You couldn't think if your
    life depended on it. If you had thought this through, you would have
    seen how stupid it is! Do you know the things cops do? Undercover work,
    dealing with the armpit of the world, putting their life on the line
    for others! Not something that I would enjoy." "Were not talking about
    what you enjoy, were talking about me. I want to do those things. I want
    to help people and do undercover work. I want a gun a badge. I don't
    want what my older brother has. I want what I want and not what you want.
    Do you get that, or do I have to say it over again?" Stan retorted. This
    was suppose to be peaceful. Now, they were less than an inch apart in
    each other's faces. "If you want to be a cop and get killed fine with
    me. But know this, I will never help you. Not financially or any other
    type of help. You want to stay in Chicago and become a cop, fine. You
    go and screw up your life. Your mother and I are out of it. This is the
    last you'll ever see of us." Mr. Kowalski said as he walked out the door,
    leaving Stan standing in the middle of the living room feeling lost and
    alone. 
    
    The End
    
    


End file.
